La folie de notre vie
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: On s’est rencontrés, on s’est détesté. Et puis on s’est aimé. Et pourtant, on s’est séparé. Parce que toi et moi, c’était beau, c’était grand, c’était fort. C’était Nous. Un Nous improbable, un Nous impossible, mais un Nous pourtant. OS DM/HG


**Voilà, j'ai tenté mon premier OS sur Drago et Hermione. Je ne suis absolument pas sure de moi, mais comme je l'ai travaillé, retravaillé, et que je n'arrivais pas à faire beaucoup mieux, je vous le soumets !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Ce que tu aimais, c'était l'interdit, l'impossible, l'improbable de la situation où nous étions.

Parce qu'au fond, nous savions que nous étions voués à l'échec. Toi l'héroïne de guerre, moi l'homme hait des deux camps. Rien ne nous prédestinait à finir ensemble, et pourtant.

Toi et moi, c'était voué à l'échec. Et pourtant, on a essayé, et on a réussi. Trop réussi même.

L'amour, ce n'était pas pour moi. L'amour, c'est pour les gens bien, les gens qui veulent être heureux. Je n'en avais pas le droit, nous le savions.

Alors quand tu passes, je t'adresse un sourire. A travers ce sourire, je vois notre vie défiler. Parce que sans toi, ça n'a plus la même saveur.

On s'est rencontrés, on s'est détesté. Et puis on s'est aimé. Et pourtant, on s'est séparé. Parce que toi et moi, c'était beau, c'était grand, c'était fort. C'était _Nous_. Un _Nous_ improbable, un _Nous_ impossible, mais un _Nous_ pourtant.

Ce que tu aimais, c'est le coté que toi seule avait pu voir. Le coté torturé, l'enfance que je n'avais pas eu, les choix que je n'avais pas pu faire. Tu voulais me prouver que l'avenir n'était pas prédéfini, tu voulais me prouver que dorénavant, il pourrait y avoir une vie après tout. Tu as réussi à prouver que tu t'étais trompé. Tu as réussi à prouver que nous n'y arrivions pas. Et pourtant, si tu savais à quel point j'avais espéré que tu aies raison. On ne choisit pas, on ne choisit rien. Pas quand on s'appelle Malefoy.

A deux c'est tellement plus beau... La vie reprenait son sens. Je découvrais la vie, je découvrais ce que c'est que d'aimer. Parce que nous étions deux fous. Deux fous à croire à une possibilité d'un nous, deux fous à croire que rien ne pouvait se mettre en nous. Deux fous à s'aimer, à s'attacher. Parce qu'on s'aimait autant qu'on se haïssait. C'était notre force. Mais la vie à repris ses droits, et nos chemins se sont séparés. Si tu savais à quel point ça fait mal.

Tu es l'ange de mes nuits, l'ange de ma vie. Celui qui m'a permit d'oublier, de revivre.

Avec ma fierté, je fais semblant de l'oublier, mais en fait je me mens à moi-même. Me voilà triste mais je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même parce que j'ai choisi cette tristesse.

Alors je relève les yeux, remet mon masque de bonne famille, et continue mon chemin. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je t'oublierai. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je m'en remettrais. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu le sais.

_Toi et moi. C'était l'amour, le vrai. Pas celui de ces films à l'eau de rose, où tout finit bien. Car celui là n'existe pas. Notre amour était de ceux qui détruisent, qui tue tout sur son passage. Une bataille, une putain de bataille dans laquelle on s'aime, dans laquelle on se déchire. Où on s'aime, où on se déchire à mourir. C'était l'Amour, celui avec lequel on devient folle, celui pleins de cris, de pleurs, celui dans lequel on fait l'amour en se haïssant. Celui dans lequel on meurt d'un coup, d'un coup de couteau, d'un coup de folie. Comme une évidence._

_Quand tu souris en me voyant, je me prends à espérer. Espérer que c'est n'est qu'un cauchemar, et que quand je vais me réveiller, tu seras là, à me regarder comme d'habitude, à jouer avec mes cheveux. Ce sourire, c'est la promesse d'un avenir pour nous. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'avenir. Je revois notre vie à travers ton sourire, et je suis obligée de détourner les yeux. Parce que ça fait mal si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point je souffre. Je détourne les yeux, parce que je ne veux pas penser qu'une autre peut en profiter. Parce que ce sourire, c'est comme une dague en plein cœur. Une dague qui me rappelle qu'on était heureux, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une dague qui me rappelle que tu es parti, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, avec ma douleur, avec mon amour. _

_Je relève la tête, je ne te montrerai pas que je souffre. Parce que ce que tu aimais, c'était mon coté femme forte et indépendante. Et je me prends à espérer que tu comprendras que je ne veux que toi, que je ne vis que pour toi. _

_Je suis vide. Vide de pensées, de gestes._

_Nous aurions pu faire de belles choses, de grandes choses ensemble. Mais ton nom à tout gâché. Tu à préférer partir plutôt que d'affronter. Tu as préféré fuir plutôt que de m'aider. Tu n'es rien qu'un lâche. Mais je t'aime tellement fort, que tout en toi m'attire et me révulse. Ton attitude me fait vomir. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Car le vrai Drago, celui que j'aime, celui qui se cache au fond de toi n'a pas cette attitude. Il n'est pas froid, distant, cynique. L'homme que j'aime se cache au fond de toi, et maintenant, tu l'as enfouie à coup d'alcool, de cigarettes et de filles. Je me dis que tu fais ça pour m'oublier, je me dis que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je le sais, je le sens, et pourtant… Tu fais comme si ces moments n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination. Je me dis que ce serait mieux, car je pourrais replonger, et gouter à nouveau au bonheur à tes cotés._

_Je fais parti des gens masochistes, qui aime trop fort surement, et qui en souffre. Mais cette souffrance me fait tellement mal qu'elle me rappelle qu'elle est réel, et que j'ai vécut ces instants de bonheur._

_Je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer... J'ai cru qu'avec mon amour, on se battrait face aux obstacles qui se mettaient entre nous. Je me suis trompée, et j'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'y ais cru, Drago, je te jure que j'y ai cru de toute mon âme. A chaque instant, j'y croyais un peu plus. A chaque instant, j'espérais que tu verrais, que tu te battrais. A chaque instant, j'ai cru en nous, en toi, en notre amour. A trop espérer, on se brule les ailes…_

_Je t'ai aimé. Tendrement, passionnément, patiemment. Je t'aime. Follement, désespérément. Je t'aimerai. Doucement, sauvagement._

_Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne s'est jamais dite. « Je t'aime », « tu me manques », « ne me quitte plus ». Tant de choses qui ne seront pas dites, et pourtant, je les pense au plus profond de moi-même. « tu es tout pour moi » « Ma vie est vide sans toi » « peu importe l'endroit où nous irons, tant que tu es près de moi »_

_Alors je relève la tête, et passe mon chemin. Ces trois secondes à regarder tes yeux me font mal. Ces yeux qui hantent mes journées, mes nuits, mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Ma vie… _

**Voilà, alors très sincèrement, vous en pensez quoi ? Critiques sont bien sure les bienvenues, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**A bientôt !**

_Pauline_


End file.
